Melissa Mask
"Dread Fusion" Melissa Mask is the 17-year-old daughter of Malvonius Masque and leader of the Mischiefs in the Army of Abominations. Appearance Melissa wears a sleeveless black jacket, purple tank-top undershirt, knee-high ragged jeans, black sneakers, has long blonde hair that drapes down to her back, and haunting mustard-yellow eyes. Personality Melissa is incredibly playful in attitude, and can act extremely mischievous at times, but still behaves herself in front of her father from time to time. Abilities Melissa actually is capable of a wide range of combat and magic skills that make her an unbearably dangerous opponent, coupled with her sword-skills and gun-skills, she is practically unstoppable. The truth behind Melissa’s powers revolve around a unique machine the Army’s top scientists and Mask himself has developed, a magitech amalgamation of a machine known as The Genetic Shuffler. Melissa uses the Genetic Shuffler to subject herself to a lottery machine-like game of chance, randomly infusing herself with a set of powers from across different universes as well as the knowledge on how to use them, hence her title. Combat-wise, Melissa is a nightmare. Ignoring whatever powers injected into herself with the Genetic Shuffler, Melissa is an accomplished swordsman and gunfighter. Commonly using two weapons, a Shushu demonic saber named Krallux, and pair of high-powered modified SMGs. Her preferred method of dealing with opponents, be it one-on-one or entire groups, can be summed up in a single statement of “Shoot and slash until they’re dead.” Due to her vigorous life-or-death training directly under Mask, Melissa has incredible amounts of stamina and durability, with her commonly using her sword to preform several violent and rapid slashes to force her opponent on the defensive until they give up, while using her SMGs to use the ‘spray and pray’ method to keep anyone else at bay. Adding the Genetic Shuffler into account, Melissa is equipped with four random powers and skills that, depending on which is which, could make Melissa practically unstoppable (due to the Genetic Shuffler containing DNA of almost 90% of the IDA Agents, 95% of the Army members, 75% of the Order of Purity Exemplars, and 25% independent factions). Luckily for her opponents, every power comes with the matching weakness, it just takes surviving long enough to figure the weakness out. In addition, due to the amount of power the Genetic Shuffler requires to function, the powers Melissa receives effectively burn out within 20 hours of usage, depleting her stamina upon the mark and rendering her helpless. Melissa does, like her father, have a single innate power allegedly gifted to her by the Eldritch Beings. When reaching an emotional peak of negativity, Melissa engages her Nightmare Mistress form, in which she becomes an entity of pure malevolence and darkness, sapping the very light from the world around and becoming a rampaging monster that kills anything on sight, be it friend or foe. Only a high-powered tranquilizer dart can bring Melissa out of the Nightmare Mistress form, and a sign that this form has been activated is that the sun or moon has been turned blood-red. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Mal Masque's Pages Category:IDA Members Category:Marksmen Category:Swordsmen